Lasting Impression
by ErisedMirrors
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself hopeless when her doctor tells her she's slowly losing her sight. But miracles come when you least expect it and her miracle goes by the name of Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Lasting Impression

Chapter 1: River Under

**Hello! This is ErisedMirrors, and I'm new to fanfiction so please be nice and give me a few reviews! My cousin, Missnewkid, introduced me to this and I'm older than her so maybe I'll give a hand with M rated stories. But this one is T rated, because I'm not confident with my M writing skills yet :).**

**Here are some things you should know about my Dramione story, Lasting Impression:**

**This is years after the war, and Voldemort is gone.**

**Dramione obviously and side couples that include Harry and Ginny, Lavender and Ron, Blaise and Pansy, Luna and Neville (yay for the cute couple!) and others.**

**And I'll make up that list as we go along!**

**On to the story…**

…

Hermione Granger found herself slumping on her way to the doctor's office.

She had a raging headache and was feeling burdened and heavy as she walked to Mr Rodney's office.

"Do come in, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself, not knowing the outcome of her check-up last Saturday. Harry and the others were constantly asking her to get a check-up with her eyes. Hermione often complained of headaches and blurry vision and because her work with the Ministry was so demanding, she couldn't find the time to visit any doctors.

Sitting down on the seat across the doctor's, Hermione counted to three, hoping it was not something serious.

Hermione remembered her frequent visits to the doctor when she was younger.

Her mum would hold her hand and whisper soothing words to her, telling her that everything will go smoothly. But Hermione didn't fear as much, though. Her parents were both doctors anyways.

Doctor Rodney stared back at her and gave a smile. He gestured towards a bowl filled with candy.

"Would you like to have some, Hermione?" he asked nicely.

Hermione shook her head. Doctor Rodney had always been this nice to her even back when she was young.

"Is it bad?" Hermione asked. "Is it bad enough to make me cry?"

Doctor Rodney laughed.

"Hermione, dear, you sound so much like a child," he says to her, but his face turns serious. "I'm not so sure if it will make you cry. I, perhaps, think you're stronger than that."

Hermione looked down. She sensed bad news.

"Just tell me, please, Mr Rodney," she said to him, her tone almost begging.

"Well…" Doctor Rodney stared right into Hermione's eyes. Hermione fought the urge to look away.

"Your vision will be most likely gone by the end of the year, Hermione."

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment.

What?

_It's a joke, Hermione,_ Hermione thought to herself, shutting her eyes, _a very bad joke._

Laughing nervously, Hermione swatted at Doctor Rodney's hand.

"Stop joking," she said, "it's not funny at all."

Doctor Rodney only looked at her with pity and Hermione knew that he wasn't joking.

Hermione choked back tears.

"But… but how?"

"Cone-Rod Dystrophy, I'm afraid. It can cause you blindness, Hermione…"

Hermione laughed.

_My vision is perfect! _She thought. _Sure it wavers every now and then but Cone-Rod Dystrophy?_

"Maybe you had a relative with this particular eye disorder," Doctor Rodney explained. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is the time where you have to make the most out of your life."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

She gave a small smile. "Thank you very much, Doctor."

"Hermione, I informed your parents just to be safe. I hope you do well, and maybe you could come back for check-ups," Doctor Rodney replied. Hermione only nodded and got out of the office as fast as she could. Right now, she was in Muggle London.

Thoughts were battling inside her head.

_Magic can fix all of this,_ she tried to convince herself. _You'll get your vision back, you will, Hermione._

_But not everything can be fixed by magic, can it?_

…

Hermione ran to her favourite spot by the bridge. She was back in the Wizarding World, and she couldn't find the heart to inform anyone of her misfortune just yet.

The bridge was empty, just for her.

Hermione looked down to see her reflection, the river below the bridge glistening.

_A bridge over troubled waters indeed._

Tears streaming down Hermione's face, she brought a hand to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop coming.

"I HATE THE WORLD!" she screamed as loud as she could, knowing no one could hear her.

More tears ran down her face and she laughed madly.

"I HATE EVERYTHING!"

Her reflection was smiling back at her.

"I'D BE BETTER OFF BLIND!"

With that last scream, she fell to her knees and sobbed a little louder, not caring if anyone would see her. They should just let her be, the frozen, traumatized Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and hero of the war.

Hermione stood up, shaking.

She allowed herself to look at her reflection once more.

Was she happier before than now?

She leaned on the bridge, her body threateningly close to just falling in the current, but Hermione shrugged it off. She'd have her little sense of heaven right here on the bridge.

She thought of how she could just fling herself off, and she shook her head.

No. She's been through too much for her just to kill herself.

She won't allow herself to even try.

Hermione ran her hand along the bridge's pattern, her tears blurring her vision.

Or maybe it was the _Cone-Rod Dystrophy._

_Cone-Rod Dystrophy_, Hermione laughed to herself, _who would've thought, right?_

Testing her limits, tears streaming down her face, she leaned even closer to the edge.

Suddenly, someone pulled her away, and she shrieked and swatted at the person's arms.

"_Fuck, _Granger," she heard him say.

The voice brought back memories from Hogwarts and she immediately knew who owned the voice.

If it wasn't for _Mr Bouncing Ferret himself._

Hermione felt horrified at the thought of crying while Malfoy saw her.

"Trying to kill yourself, are we now?" he said, his voice deeper and more knowing than when he was just a boy.

"Definitely not," Hermione retorted. She hadn't even bothered kneeing him right where it hurt. She was just too broken to wipe away her tears.

So there she cried, right in Draco Malfoy's arms, thinking that this just might be the last time she would do this.

…

**Sorry if it was a little too depressing but I'll make it much lighter in the next chapters! I just needed you to see how Hermione felt and how she tried to hide her feelings and thoughts. And if this was short, I am really sorry. You can see this as some kind of prologue, I suppose.**

**Please review for a possible next chapter!**

**And if you don't know what Cone-Rod Dystrophy is, you can google it if you want. Haha, I'm a lazy potato.**

**Till next time!**

**ErisedMirrors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lasting Impression

Chapter 2: Coffee Induced Nightmares

**And hola, I'm back with the second chapter of Lasting Impression! Here it is:**

…

This was an unusual day for Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy, I'm not kidding, I don't want to go grab a coffee with you."

Draco Malfoy just smirked. "I really think you need one, Granger. Besides, right now, you look like shit."

Hermione got up from her position in Draco's arms and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I try my best."

Draco just laughed.

Hermione looked down from the embarrassment. She had just cried in front of Draco Malfoy. And he was holding her too! This was an all-time low.

She felt like running away from him, but decided against it. She didn't want to lose her dignity at all.

"I still think you'll want to get coffee with me," said Draco, getting up. "You seem like you wanted to fall off the bridge. Isn't that disappointing? A hero of the war offering to kill herself?"

Hermione looked at him and shot him a look. He was right though. It was disheartening to learn that a person who can survive countless spells was just going to drop off the bridge for an easy death. In her defence, she wasn't trying to kill herself at all.

"In my defence," she replied, "I wasn't going to kill myself. I just leaned… a little bit."

That rewarded her with a snort from Malfoy.

"Yeah, you leaned _a little bit_," he said to her and Hermione heated up.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" she sighed. "I'm fine, I feel good. Don't go buddy-buddy on me."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not going buddy-buddy on you," Draco replied, running his hand through his hair.

Hermione allowed herself to take a good look at him.

He looked a lot more mature and dare she think it… more _handsome_.

He was a lot taller than she was and he had broad shoulders. His physique was lean, with the hint of muscles and his jaw was divine. He definitely had great bone structure.

His hair was a bit longer than before, and part of his hair dropped to his eyes. It was still a blonde, pale colour, just like Luna's and Fleur's. His eyes were still the steely colour of grey and silver mixed together. He had a very rare shade of eyes, and Hermione somewhat envied him. He looked good with it, after all.

Draco looked at Hermione and frowned.

"What are you staring at?" he asked her, and Hermione immediately snapped herself out of it.

She was starting to feel really bad about everything.

"I won't get coffee with you," she told him stubbornly.

Draco stared at her and shrugged.

"Oh well," he said, "No other choice."

He then took her by the arm and tugged her along, Hermione shrieking at him and trying to get out of his grip.

But he was unbelievably strong and he managed to bring her to the nearest coffee shop and then he let her arm loose.

Hermione was fuming.

"I hope you're happy," she mumbled and Draco gave her a grin. "I am," he answered, lining up.

"I told you I don't want a coffee," said Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not getting one."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you."

Hermione felt offended. "You think I can't pay for my own cup of coffee?" she asked, indignantly.

Draco Malfoy smirked. "You're going to pay for your own coffee? Even better."

At that, Hermione shut herself up. He was a git, through and through.

_Besides_, she thought, _a coffee _does_ sound heavenly at the moment_.

Hermione took off to find a table, and she sat down, with her head in her hands.

Good Merlin, she had Cone-Rod Dystrophy. She's going blind, and there's no cure. She's going to see nothing by the end of the year.

She's going to see complete darkness.

And that's all she's going to see.

She might never get to see her wedding too. After all, she didn't have any relationships with anyone. She ended it with Ron two years ago, and he was happy with Lavender.

And she won't be able to get herself pregnant and have a baby. And if she miraculously did, she wouldn't even see it. She wouldn't get to know who the baby looked like. And she so wanted to have one, too.

And what would happen to the poor child? He or she won't have the perfect mother, the mother who would cook for him, read him books, and chase him around. He might even be embarrassed to have a blind mother.

But it was possible, wasn't it?

She could start learning Braille. And she could practice going around with a blindfold. It won't be too hard, won't it?

Questions swarmed around Hermione's head, desperately looking for answers.

She didn't even notice when Draco Malfoy came back with their drinks and sat down on the seat across her.

"So… what made you want to drop dead?" he asked, his voice serious and his eyes searching hers.

"Look, I said it once, and I'll say it again," Hermione sighed, exasperated. "I wasn't going to kill myself, you just saw me leaning a little too close to the edge for comfort."

Draco shrugged. "You really looked as if you were going to commit suicide. I mean, your face was all red and you somewhat looked like you were going to cry."

"Amazes me how you seem to know everything," she replied, dryly.

"I don't know everything," he admitted, "but I won't let that deflate my ego."

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was typical Malfoy.

Hermione took a sip of the soothing coffee. She sighed. "You know what, Malfoy? I haven't talked to you for years, and if I did, it was only for business, but it amazes me how civil you've become."

Draco gave her a grin. A happy one that she never thought he'd do.

"Mum taught me everything, I suppose. Guess she's rolling about in her grave from happiness," he shrugged.

She didn't reply. Instead, she looked down at her coffee.

Malfoy's parents were dead and he was the heir to the Malfoy riches. That meant he inherited his father's busy company too. She can see that he really loved his mother through his eyes and through the way he spoke. He was still healing, she noticed, but he was doing very well. It seemed as if all the years he had spent on hating and teasing her were gone, and all that was left were the memories they had of civil conversations and happy memories of family and friends.

"I'm sorry that Narcissa had to go," said Hermione, genuinely.

He looked out the window. "They all had to die anyways. We all have to."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. This new Draco Malfoy just seemed to surprise her to no end!

"Well it wasn't easy for me when Dad died," she admitted to him. "We didn't get to bond a lot after I brought back their real memories. I didn't know our happiness would be short lived."

"But you still have memories," Draco pointed out, "Memories help better than you think."

That was the last straw.

Hermione laughed. "Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "I guess he's new and improved," he grinned.

"And there we are," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Back to the cheekiness."

"Well excuse me for being myself," said Draco and he drank his coffee.

…

Hermione knocked twice on Mrs Weasley's door.

_Knock. Knock._

Guessing it was her, Mrs Weasley opened the door widely. She smiled and wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"Hermione, dear! Come in, Ginny's been waiting to see you. Ron and Harry are in the other room of course, but I think you know that."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley smiled again. "Well, do stay for dinner. I'm making a feast. Bill and Fleur are coming and Charlie and George are too. We should all get together."

Hermione smiled. It was a long time since she last saw Bill and Fleur.

"I would like that."

Mrs Weasley let her in. She walked up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Knock, knock!" she said, pressing her ear to the door. Hermione heard a few noises and a small crash, until Ginny Weasley herself opened the door, grinning.

"Hermione!" she yelled, engulfing Hermione in a hug.

Hermione came in and shut the door.

"What were the noises all about?" she asked, sitting at the edge of Ginny's bed.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "Well I was so excited that I knocked off a few things from my bedside table," she bent down to pick up a small picture frame and a charmed alarm clock. "But enough of that, what's up with _you_?"

Hermione paused.

_To tell or not to tell?_

_That is the question._

"Nothing much, to be honest. Just working and going around doing this and that," she replied. Ginny frowned. "Please don't tell me that '_this and that'_ is just actually watching romance movies and crying about in your house."

"How did you know that?" Hermione faked a gasp.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please, Hermione, you do that all the time I visit you in your apartment."

Hermione giggled. "Ginny, you observant girl."

"And I was observant enough to know that you never dated anyone after my brother too," replied Ginny, smiling smugly.

"That's irrelevant, Gin," said Hermione.

"Oh it isn't, my friend," Ginny grinned.

Ginny Weasley was close to becoming Ginny Potter. Harry finally popped the question a month ago and Hermione helped with the planning and the dresses and everything. Hermione was determined to make this a memorable wedding, one that everyone would be proud to attend. It was the least she could do to her two best friends.

"Ron's moved on and found himself Lavender," Ginny pointed out. "How about you?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "I really don't think I'm capable of a relationship, Gin."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Hermione, you kill me. You _are_ capable of being a wonderful girlfriend. We all saw it when you were with Ron. You just need a push, that's all."

"A push?"

"Yes. You need to shop for a few clothes with the girls, get yourself a good spa day. Live a little."

Hermione snorted. "Sure, Ginny, I will." Slowly, she added, "When pigs fly."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Go on, ask Ron what he thought of you when you were dating, I'm sure you'll get positive results."

Hermione slowly looked down.

_Should I tell her?_

Hermione weighed out her options.

Ginny was her best friend, she wouldn't be quick to judge. She'll cope.

"Ginny," Hermione started, "I have something to tell you."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and leaned a little closer.

"What?"

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I'm not so sure if you'll like this news, it's pretty much bad and everything will be worse when everyone finds out and you're the first person to know other than the doctor and my Mom and…"

"Hermione, stop," Ginny giggled, "You're rambling."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was it. This was the end of the world for her.

"Ginny, I have Cone-Rod Dystrophy."

Ginny gave her a look of confusion. She probably didn't know what it was.

Hermione took another deep breath.

_Suck it all up, Hermione_, she coaxed herself.

You can do this.

You can do this.

It's not going to be a disaster.

You're telling Ginny, that's all.

Ginny's a nice girl.

She always understood you.

She's nice.

You'll live.

"Hermione!" snapped Ginny.

This was really it.

"Ginny, I'm going to go blind by the end of the year."

Hermione watched as her best friend's face fell.

…

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I promise to update this since I received a lot of story alerts and author alerts so thank you lots! Also review for a faster update, it truly makes a writer keep going. It gives them inspiration, you know?**

**Also check out my marriage fic, We Need a Ring! **

**Again, thank you so much and wait for another chapter of Lasting Impression!**

**xxErisedMirrorsxx**


End file.
